unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Clothing
Clothing Armour and clothing provides protection from the cold and attacks. With better protection from cold a character will go from "sweating a lot" to "freezing" slower. The table below describes the protection provided by armour/clothing of various materials. Some clothing can be made from hides collected by the player, while others must be traded for. Armour Coverage The Armour Coverage Statistics screen is available through the shortcut A and shows how protected the player is against different types of attack, including temperature. Different types of clothing cover different parts of the body (some types of clothing overlap) and the coverage is based on the respective values in the tables below. |} Different types of fur as well as the clothings' current state of repair modify these values. The numerical values in the clothing tables below may be mapped to the following colour codes like this: Although the color shows no different, higher value still provide better protection. Clothing From Plant Fibers Clothing made of nettle and linen are quite common and are found all over the Unreal World. Linen clothing offer some protection against the cold while also keeping you cool in hot weather. Birch-bark is less flexible than the other two and is thus used mainly for shoes, head-dresses and such. Birch-bark offers some protection against attacks but little against the cold. Up-to-date as of version 3.18 Clothing From Animals .]] Fur clothing offers the best protection against the cold, with wool not far behind. The heavy fur garments also offer some protection against attacks. Leather is mostly used for shoes, boots and belts. Values tabulated using Bear Fur & Generic Leather. Up-to-date as of version 3.18 Metal Armour The main sources of metal armour are Foreign traders, warriors and stores (Driikiläiset v3.14, other cultures ?) as none of the local cultures in the Unreal World make these. Metal armour comes in three variants: Ring, mail and iron. Up-to-date as of version 3.12b/P2 some research on armor values http://z3.invisionfree.com/UrW_forum/index.php?showtopic=4296 Lamellar armor As of v3.19 -3.20 Urw added new armor Lamellar Cuirass, Lamellar Hauberk, Leather Shin Guards, Leather Forearm Guards etc. Warmness One of the best warmness clothes in the winter are the following: Even if the temperature goes deep under zero you would feel hot. If you want to sweat a little bit try to wear an additional bear cloak. The negatives you ask? Sure the weight and the visible gaps. cheap+warm+light armor for starting hunters *Buy a few fur-cloaks for 4 torches each to make the fur items. *Good Blunt for falling from trees, but not suitable for hunting agressive animals. Additional information/Tips Best armor Vs weight The iron items weigh 38 lbs in full condition. However, they do not cover the shoulders, hands, hips, thighs, feet and groin. If you add the mail, ring and leather items for total coverage (cowl, mittens, gauntlets, leggings, maybe hauberk, laced shoes,maybe belt, maybe shirt) you are going for 90-100 lbs. With heavy clothes, (woolen undershirt, undergarments, overcoat, tunic, bear fur coat and footwear etc) you can push 150 but the additional protection is barely noticeable at this point. Best protection for weight is iron great helm, long ring cowl, bear fur hood, shirt and leggings, mail mittens and ring gauntlets, iron coudes and kneecops, laced leather shoes and normal leather belt and linen undergarment (thighs are more important than arms, you can still run away with your arms badly hurt). Bear fur footwear, iron vambraces, linen cloak optional (depends on character weight, 260+ always wear the cloak and seriously consider the vambaces. Bear fur footwear can be replaced/supported with socks and/or footrags ) -from Nicool's Forum poste under 'Training Archery & Full suit of iron' jan 21,2014 http://z3.invisionfree.com/UrW_forum/index.php?showtopic=4501 Category:Index